


Skiing your Way into my Heart! (ShuTaba Week 2021: Day 1)

by Akumaku



Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance, Skiing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: For this year's Valentine's Day, Akira decided to take Futaba out on a nice ski trip after winning in a small contest stand on the way home. The only problem is that Futaba has little to NO idea how to even ski, but thankfully, she has her Key Item to teach her!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161668
Kudos: 10





	Skiing your Way into my Heart! (ShuTaba Week 2021: Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks for taking the time to read me!  
> ShuTaba Week is FINALLY here, and this is my story for the prompt for today! Here are all the prompts I'm going to be writing about this week!
> 
> Day 1: **Valentine's Day**  
>  Day 2: Game Night  
> Day 3: "Who Found Out First?"  
> Day 4: Proposal  
> Day 5: The Future  
> Day 6: Futaba's B-Day  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> It's Valentine's Day today, so yeah, take a hint as to what the prompt is for today. xD  
> Also, this is playing off of the "what-if" AU I had last year where Akira stays in LeBlanc after the events of P5 with Sojiro's and his parent's permission (with promises to visit every now and then to let them know that he's doing okay). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!~

If there was a way to describe today, it would be that love is in the bone-chilling air. 

As an early Valentine's Day gift, Akira Kurusu offered to take his geek of a girlfriend Futaba Sakura out on a small two-day ski trip, with his guardian Sojiro Sakura’s permission, of course. At first, Futaba wondered how he was able to afford this kind of trip, and it came with a simple answer: Akira won them at a small contest stand while walking back home in Shibuya. It seemed rather far fetched that Akira won something like that out of the blue. Heck, even Akira didn’t believe it himself when he won, but he indeed had the tickets to prove it. It was a legitimate two-day pass to a skiing resort. He even looked up the location to see if the standee was playing tricks on him, but the location was legitimate. The back of the tickets even stated that it comes with staying two nights in a one-bedroom cottage! 

While Futaba was rather excited about having a nice trip with only her and her key item with the bonus of adapting more to being outside, there was one small issue about the whole plan. 

" **WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS? THIS IS W-WAY TOO HIGH LEVELED FOR ME!** " The orange haired spectacled girl screamed while going down the hill. 

"Only at the start! It gets easier the more you do it!" The frizzy haired spectacled boy yelled out. "Just straighten out your stance a little bit!" 

Unfortunately, Futaba never bothered learning how to ski because of her being cooped up in her room most of the time. The most she knew about skiing was from randomly watching people skiing in some anime she’s watched or from random videos on the web. Akira pointed out how it could be a good learning experience for the both of them, since he never taught anyone how to ski either. 

Akira made it down the hill first in a simple yet stylish manner. It wasn’t the steepest hill, so it wasn’t too much trouble getting to the bottom. For Futaba, on the other hand, it was a rather different story. 

After he made it down, he stood and watched as Futaba made her way down the mountain. He offered to teach her right from the get-go, but Futaba insisted that she at least gave it a try herself first. 

Look how that turned out. 

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this, I ca-" she said while inching closer and closer to where Akira was at down the mountain. 

And then her legs felt wobbly and jolted the wrong way. As soon as her legs jolted and she started falling, she immediately thought of the image on the web she saw where a kid was in the back of a bus with the most innocent smile on his face, giggled, and said “I’m in danger!” 

"A-AKIRA, **INCOMIIIING!!** " she screamed, but it was already too late by the time she warned him. She crashed into him like a cannonball, and they both fell onto the ground with a big thud. Luckily for Akira, he survived way more painful impacts and attacks while they were still Phantom Thieves and running around in the Metaverse stealing corrupted adults’ hearts, so while the impact hit hard, it wasn’t the worst thing he’s been struck by. 

"Ugh....are you okay, 'Taba?" 

"Y-Yeah, I think so. Sorry about crashing into you like that. I probably should have listened to you…" 

"It’s no worries, Fu-“ 

Futaba immediately thought something was wrong after his sudden pause. She looked up at him in worry and noticed something was off. 

“W-What’s…wrong…?” she slowly said until the realization hit both her and Akira: 

Futaba was right on top of Akira's chest, and they were both looking into each other's eyes. At the moment, both Akira.exe and Futaba.exe have stopped responding to everything around them. 

No sound. 

No movement. 

The only sound that the spectacled duo heard were each other's breathing, and the only sight that they saw were each other’s eyes. 

They stayed silent for about a minute until Futaba was first to break the silence. 

"I…know this is awkward, but…is it weird that I don’t want to move?” She questioned with her beet red face. 

“N-No. I…don’t want to move either.” Akira replied while also blushing but not nearly to the same degree as Futaba. 

They started moving closer and closer until Futaba decided to be the absolute tease she is and proceeded to kiss him on the nose, then proceeded to get up. 

“As much as I would want to stay like this, w-we shouldn’t really…ya know, stay on the ground.” 

While Akira was surprised by her being the initiator in the kiss, it did disappoint him a bit that she only went for his nose and not his lips. Futaba easily saw through that but didn’t want to disappoint him completely. 

“Don’t worry. We can cuddle as much as you want when we get back to the cottage, ya big dork,” she stated with her typical mischievous grin. “Maybe if you teach me how to ski, I’ll even consider giving a kiss on the lips as a reward~” 

It’s not very often where Akira was the one with a face completely red from Futaba’s responses, but this was definitely one of those times where his face was as red as a tomato. He even had to look away from Futaba, but all that was in her eyes was a signal of defeat. She didn’t rub salt into the wound this time, but both she and Akira knew that after this, the score table reads Futaba 1, Akira 0. 

“F-Fine, sounds like a plan to me.” the tall boy said while getting up and readjusting himself. 

“Although, I’m not the type of person that you should be challenging like this.” 

The moment Akira said that with his confident and smug face, Futaba could swear for a moment that his glasses shined for a split second. This wasn’t Akira Kurusu who was speaking to her: this was Joker. 

Even so, she wasn’t intimidated by him since this happens so often that she’s pretty much used to him acting like this. 

“Alright then, hot stuff! Show me what you know!” 

_________________

For the rest of the day, Akira showed her the ropes on how to properly ski. Of course, they had to start off small unless Futaba wants to go through that “experience” again, so Akira simply started off with everything he knows by helping her correct her stance, move forward and to stop properly, just to name a few. 

After a long while of falling on top of each other, he could clearly tell that she was getting the swing of things, as going down a small portion of the mountain was starting to no longer be a problem for her. 

“You’re really starting to get the hang of it! Nice job, Futaba!” he exclaimed while clapping for his genius girlfriend. 

“Mwehehe, I told you I could do it! It was just gonna take a bit for me to get used to turning.” 

“Well, you certainly proved that to me. I’m proud of you. Really.” When Akira said that, he carried with him the most genuine and loving smile that he could give. Futaba noticed that herself, and instead of blushing like crazy, she gave a loving smile right back at him. Akira isn’t the type of person to be extremely open with his emotions, so it made all of the moments where he is mean so much to Futaba, especially when she was the cause of it. 

Although, the touching moment had to end abruptly because of the petite girl’s stomach growling, begging for it to be nourished. It was loud enough to where Akira even heard it, despite being at a considerable distance from him. 

“Akira, I hunger…” 

“I guess we have been skiing for quite a bit, huh?” He said while chuckling at his girlfriend’s adorkable comment in regards to her stomach. “I guess we can call it a day and head back to the cottage. I’ve been feeling a little hungry too. You wanna pick this back up tomorrow?” 

“Sure thing! Today was a blast, but I wanna get even better at this!” She exclaimed while pumping her fists up. “Heck, maybe we can even bring everyone else someday! Of course, if they ever ask how I know how to ski, I can proudly say that I had the best teacher to help me out~” 

“Heh, it’s no trouble.” Akira stated while pushing up his glasses. Normally, when he did that, he had a confident and smug expression on his face. This time however, all that he carries on his face is a warm smile, and Futaba just smiled back at him. 

“Alright then! Time for our new objective: fill our tummies up! March!” Futaba exclaimed while unironically marching toward the cottage. Akira even went along with it and marched alongside her while holding her hand. 

Did they both look goofy? Absolutely. 

Did they care though? Absolutely not. All that matters was just having a good time with each other during this Valentine’s trip. And they had just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna give BIG shoutouts to my best friend goroakechiswife (https://twitter.com/goroakechiswife) for helping me with the editing! She made my story REALLY pop out after she helped me with it, so if you read this bud, thank you SO fucking much! <3
> 
> Thank YOU for reading as well! Sorry for the big drought when it came to stories...again. I've been mega busy when it came to school, my job, and streaming, so it's been quite a bit of a hassle trying to handle everything. This week though, I'm planning on making up for it since my plan is to have a story out each day for ShuTaba Week and not just three stories like last year! Only issue is that I started working on them late, so I'm actually working on the last few as we speak, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem since the last two should be rather short. ^^"
> 
> But anyways, I gotta prepare the next stories so yeah. I hope you enjoyed the first story, and I'll see ya tomorrow!~


End file.
